


Not Slipping Away This Time

by 9VaniaStein9



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Grief, Grieving, Healing, Healing relationship between brothers, Hurt, Loki returns to Thor, bros, healing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9VaniaStein9/pseuds/9VaniaStein9
Summary: Thor's waking hours are often spent with Jane now, when he can, or rescuing people from untimely demises, especially since his brother fell into that wormhole.Thor thinks him dead, hovering over a space that is a void as he remembers his brother. Loki was clever, like a cat. When a cat wants attention, it causes a scene. When a cat doesn't want to be touched, it melts away from one's hand, like liquid, like oil. When a cat wants something, it knows how to get it.Loki knew what he was doing when he let go.However, a cat can change its mind.





	Not Slipping Away This Time

Thor's waking hours are often spent with Jane now, when he can, or rescuing people from untimely demises, especially since his brother fell into that wormhole.  
Thor thinks him dead, hovering over a space that is a void as he remembers his brother. Loki was clever, like a cat. When a cat wants attention, it causes a scene. When a cat doesn't want to be touched, it melts away from one's hand, like liquid, like oil. When a cat wants something, it knows how to get it.  
Loki knew what he was doing when he let go, and now...  
Thor's breath catches in his throat as he stares at the buildings with the twinkling lights, the black stretching between them as if it's all the night sky.  
What happened to Thor's easy smile? It's harder now, when he's alone. When he's with others, it's not as hard, since he has someone else to chatter with, but when he's quiet...  
Back at Asgard, this would be the time that Thor would seek out his brother, who would be reading in one of his favorite spots--in his room, on that sun-heated windowsill in the long hallway that always managed to smell like lavender, or in the library, on that beam that holds the ceiling up.  
This would be the time that the two brothers--whole, family--would talk for hours, until Mother told them it was time for dinner.  
This would be the time that Loki would appear when Thor needed it, as if he knew, and say-  
"Hello, brother."  
Thor spins, dropping the hammer he had in his fist, the hammer sliding to the ground, slipping from his fingers.  
"Loki?"  
The silence stretches between them like the void that he fell into.  
"I'm sorry, brother," he finally says, and even with all of the lies that he has told, this is true.  
Thor knows it's true.  
Thor embraces him with a passion that cries out that he forgives him, and, unlike many other times, Loki wraps his thin arms around his brother, breathing without that weight on his chest, not slipping away this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Any questions, comments, ideas? I'd be happy to read some requests for fics.  
> Have a blessed day!


End file.
